


a drink too much

by Ecila



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings, Fucking, Louis wakes up to Harry riding him, M/M, Power Bottom Harry, harry rides louis, it doesn't matter at all what they study, it's not just fucking though, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson fucking, law students, riding louis tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: When Louis wakes up to his curly best friend riding him. 
It’s really that simple. AU where Louis and Harry are best friends in uni. They get drunk one night and Louis wakes up to Harry thoroughly riding him. And I do mean anal sex, for those beautiful innocent minds :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proofread, understand and love me regardless? :)

**It was night, just passed 3 a.m. The air cold outside, condensation on the windows in the eastern part of London. The slick feeling off slapping echoed in the silent room, helpless moans and panting accompanying it.**

**Feathery chest nut hair splayed all over his face, a bit outgrown but just barely passing as tousled if he tried, long dark eyelashes that girls envied, high cheekbones and luscious lips. The male on the wooden floor, found himself waking up to the sound of panting and a tight-knotted desire in the pit of his stomach that threatened to overwhelm him. Louis felt too hot, his own breathing erratic as his long lashes fluttered open to the sight of his best friend on top of him, his hands firmly placed on the pecs on Louis' firm stomach for support, lifting himself up and going down on his shaft while crying out Louis' name.**

**Frozen, overwhelmed and confused seconds pass and Louis watches Harry let himself fall on Louis' erection, over and over again, every time seeming to bring Harry more over the edge as he cried out, face flushed from the anticipation and pleasure, Harry's sounds and their bodies colliding, the slick sounds the only thing resonating in the room that Louis' confused mind briefly recognizes as his own.**

**There seems to be a hazy filter in front of Louis' eyes, because he can't quite understand. Doesn't know what to make of the tight feeling surrounding his length, watches in a frozen state as Harry keeps lifting himself off Louis' body, only to slam back down so hard that he cries out with every time he does so. His beautiful green eyes completely lust-blown, barely more than a tiny green line rimming his pupils.**

**When Louis finally understands what is happening, he finds his body already responding to the movement, he feels everything too intensely then. The cold on his back, the way Harry slides down on him, slams even, with how fast he’s going, the way his own erection gets burried deep in Harry, it all hits him at once as he moans helplessly into the silence, watches the way Harry's own erection goes up and down with erratic movements that the younger male does, pre-come leaking from his tip, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat.**

**Louis’ mind is racing at this point, while his body has done the response by itself, in his head he is trying to understand how this situation happened, while the haze only gets worse as he finds himself building up to the climax as well, the sight before him making him reaching the edge. Everything, from the way Harry’s helpless need for him is showing, the way the younger boy now grips Louis’ body like it’s a lifeline and the hard way he slams down and the tight squeezing that comes with it when he does it now. It’s all too much. “Harry...” no more breathlessly squeezed out words pass Louis’ lips, when Harry throws his head and he cries out Louis’ name, this time louder than before, it’s more than panting his name, it’s really screaming, as he comes, spurting across Louis’ stomach in probably the messiest way, a few droplets even on Louis’ neck.**

**Louis has never seen anything more beautiful. And amidst the awe and pleasure that overwhelm Louis, he finds himself reaching his own climax, his orgasm hitting him full force and the waves of pleasure pull him under and he sees stars as his vision goes black.**

 

*****

 

**Louis finds to himself, clean off Harry’s come and sated, as he awkwardly puts, now wrinkled, white button down shirt, his mind swirling with questions that he can’t answer.**

**He remembers yesterday night clearly. Harry and him had gotten to his place to get drunk together, celebrating passing one of the most difficult law exams that everyone warned them about. They had just wanted to let off some steam after intensive studying sessions that always went till early morning hours. Though instead of going to a pub with their friends, neither had wanted to put that much effort into what is supposed to be a stress-reliever and decided to go to Louis’, because it’s not only close to the campus, but it was also bigger than Harry’s place.**

**What had started as just them drinking a few beers turned to each having more than ten until Louis’ apparently passed out and later came to again to find his best friend, naked on top of him, riding him.**

**Louis’ finds his cheeks flushing pink by the memory of what they’d done as his eyes flicker to Harry who is sitting on the other side of the bed, quietly getting into his impossibly tight jeans. They hadn’t talked after waking up on the bed. God knows how they got there, because Louis remembers the hard feeling of the wooden ground beneath him, when Harry slammed down on him, tight buttocks surrounding him so hot and heavy that he couldn’t breathe for a second.**

**But how did all this happen?**

**Louis knows that Harry is the flawlessly kind of beautiful, that he could have anyone he wanted. He’s pretty much the king on campus, guys envied him and girls adored him. Harry is always smiling, making him not only popular with the girls but the guys too, because no one could resist him, really. He had the looks and the intelligence to get anything he wanted, yet here he was in his best friend’s room, on his bed getting dressed after having climbed him desperately.**

**Not knowing what to say, where to even start, Louis found himself putting on his chinos, leaving his ankles in the open, showing his tattoos, and getting off the bed trying to make himself look busy by straightening out his desk.**

“ **Lou...”**

**Louis instantly snaps around at the sound of Harry’s raspy voice, hesitation and uncertainty clear in his own cobalt orbs.**

“ **Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that...” Harry starts, lets out a slow breath and looks at Louis with apologetic eyes, rubbing the back of his neck as he struggles to look at Louis.**

**It shouldn’t come as a surprise. Drunken mistakes like this, somewhat one night stands, happen all the time. So why do his words hurt like this? Louis should not have expected anything else. It’s crazy that apparently he’s had.**

**Tiny needles slowly penetrating his heart, one after the after, stabbing him over and over by the way Harry can’t even seem to look at him properly.**

**The green of Harry’s eyes look nothing like the lust-blown state of yesterday night’s, they look clear and not delirious and it hurts. It hurts so much more than it should, really.**

“ **What?” It’s not that Louis doesn’t understand everything perfectly, but that doesn’t make things better.**

“ **I... I guess I was just really sexually frustrated and drunk and I’m sorry you had to be there and take the brunt for it.”**

**He couldn’t have said it worse if he tried. If Louis thought the tiny needles penetrating his heart hurt, then he was mistaken. The knives being thrown at his heart now, relentless and one after the other took his breath away by its force.**

**But just as the pain threatens to break his heart, he finds his anger flaring, because _fuck you, Harry_. **

“ **Fuck you!” Louis turns, throws all the random items in his hand, a stapler and some pens to the floor, “You fuckin’ asshole!”**

**Just because Harry is the one that initiated all this, that doesn’t mean Harry gets to define what this is. He doesn’t get to make Louis the mistakes, something that they’re better off forgetting ever happened, because fuck you, _no_. _Harry_ had fucking gone down on his length when Louis was clearly out of it, so fuck you. Just. Fuck.**

“ **Lou, I really didn’t mean for it to happen, I was so wasted and I didn’t even realize...” Harry looks horrified at what’s happening, his eyes are so sad at his own words as he speaks, his eyes cast downwards, not daring to look at Louis.**

“ **No. Don’t!” Louis interrupts what might have only made everything worse if he’d let Harry talk some more. He doesn’t want to hear it. He really doesn’t want to. He bites his bottom lip, trying to stop them from trembling as he steadies his shoulders, lifts his head enough to look at Harry. “I don’t want to hear it.” He says, masking his emotions behind the cold stare in his eyes, ignoring the tears that threaten to fall.**

“ **Lou, please,” Harry tries, walks over to Louis’ bed and tugs at his arm while looking into his eyes, “I really didn’t mean for it to happen. I’m so sorry--”**

“ **Leave.” the words are out before Louis quite knows what he’s saying. But once he hears his own words, he knows that’s what he wants. What he needs.**

“ **What?” Harry’s voice cracks at that word.**

“ **I’m serious. Leave.” Louis repeats, as calmly as he can. In his mind all the questions and answers swirl around and he knows that he’s just found out something he has not wanted to know. In an instant of clarity the force of his own feelings, the desire and despair he’s felt mixed into this really obvious reasoning as to why he’s a mess in his head, why this hurts and why Harry can only make it worse.**

**Louis loves Harry. And for Harry, Louis’ is the drunken mistake now.**

**Harry gives Louis the saddest eyes he’s ever seen, his long lean fingers that rested so firmly on Louis’ pecs only hours ago on Louis’ chin now. “Louis...” he whispers and his voice is so sad that Louis wants nothing more than to pull him into his arms and tell him that everything will be okay, despite his own broken heart, but he can’t, because Harry doesn’t love him and he can’t fix another, when he suddenly feels so broken and defeated himself. He can’t even bring himself to look at the emerald depths that his own eyes usually always seek out as he grips his left arm for some sort of support.**

**He doesn’t dare look up, meet Harry’s eyes as the latter finally drops his hold on Louis, leaving a coldness in it’s place. He doesn’t reply as he turns on his steps and closes the door behind him.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's another part, probably just one though.  
> Comment, kudos and all the good stuff, please?:)
> 
> -A


End file.
